This invention relates to the use of new polymeric products of the reaction of diphenylamine with a di-.alpha. alkylalkenylbenzene or di-.alpha.-hydroxyalkylbenzene as antioxidants. It is particularly concerned with their use in organic polymers, especially synthetic and natural rubbers which are subject to oxidative degradation.